Feelings
by Cyeithen
Summary: Nick and Judy were a pair of inseparable friends. That was obvious, but what happens when feelings start to come into play?
1. Chapter 1

"Enjoying the movie? How about you and me get a little wild?" the soft lustful voice pierced the fox's ears. Nick turned to see Judy's head resting on his shoulder. The young rabbit would shift her eyes on two spots. His eyes and the space between his legs, occasionally she would bite her lower lip, trying hard to control her sexual desires.

Nick Wilde took his eyes away from his friend and looked around the theater. "Here? Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes. Please I need you" Her eyes widened and she shifted her position a bit like she was trying to adjust something. Nick looked around again. "I don't know Carrots, it's a bit risky and-" before he could finish the ecstatic bunny leaped onto his hips and kissed him. Nick didn't have time to react, he simply let it happen. He placed a paw on the back of her head and gave into the kiss. Their tongues moved from side to side in each others mouth. Moans and pants escaped their mouths. Judy moved closer to the fox, she pressed her whole body against him, an outline of her breast could be seen from under her white tank top. Nick noticed this and didn't hesitate to grope it. It was big enough to just fit into his palm. Using his thumb, index, and middle finger he massaged and moved the three fingers in different directions. During this time, Judy's moaning grew louder and it actually felt like she was humping the canine. It was certainly unexpected but Nick didn't mind.

As this whole ordeal played out the orange fox kept thinking the same thing. This was the best day of his life.

"Nick! Hey Nick!" A mediocre punch struck the fox's arm. His daydream quickly vanished as he started to rub his arm. "Ouch!" He whispered. "What was that for Carrots?" he asked. Judy Hopps, with arms crossed and a scowled expression looked back at the canine.

"You take me to the movies and not even half way through you are in your own world, daydreaming." She said.

Nick cleared his throat "Well technically it's night right now so I wouldn't call it daydreaming... How about a night time hallucination?" He suggested with a sly smile.

"Nick this isn't funny. You said you'd take me out to have a good time, to get closer to one another, but how can that happen when the one who took me isn't involved?"

The fox's smile soon turned into a frown. He pat his cute companion on the head. "You're right Carrots. I'm sorry. Say, how about after the movie I walk you home? I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" The gray bunny asked.

"You'll have to wait and see sweetie."

Judy made that same scowled face as before but ultimately agreed "Fine I can wait."

Nick smiled. "That a girl. Popcorn?" he asked holding the bag in front of her. Hopps smiled back, took some and placed a paw on Nick's side as the fox wrapped an arm around her, placing it on her shoulder while they continued watching the movie.

An hour-and-a-half later the two were walking back to Judy's apartment. Nick had his paws in his pants pockets, admiring the quiet city street they traveled down and Judy was skipping a few feet in front of Nick, humming to herself. The orange fox couldn't help but occasionally glance down at the young rabbits rear. This isn't the first time he's done this. Whenever they did go out Nick would normally try to look at the female's butt. He didn't deny he had feeling for her. He just didn't know if she had the same feelings for him. Sure they were friends but Nick wanted to be more than friends, but would she allow it? Seeing as he's a predator and she's prey. Would she feel comfortable knowing this? This thought ran through his head for days on end. It was driving him nuts. The sound of Judy talking broke his concentration.

"What was that love?" He said without hesitation. Almost immediately he turned red and embarrassment flooded his face.

Judy stopped skipping, turned and look at the fox. "What did you say? She asked walking towards him, her ears high as a kite

"I… I said look at that lovely light post." He awkwardly said pointing to a nearby post.

Judy turned and saw said light post. "Oh yeah. I guess it's a nice light post."

Judy's ears dropped low as she began walking again. She kept her gaze away from the fox, making sure he didn't noticed the tear rolling down her face. "I guess he doesn't love me like I love him" she thought to herself.

"Judy, what's wrong?" Nick asked, as he ran up to her. "Why are you crying?"

The female rabbit was quick to wipe away the tear. "I'm not crying." she told him "I just got a piece of dust in my eye. I'm fine."

"If you say so. . . Hey how about give you your surprise now? You'll love it. I promise."

Looking up at the fox and wiping away another tear, Judy shook her head and smiled. "Sure". She replied.

Nick smiled back and started to reach into his pocket. "Turn around and don't look until I say so." He told her. Judy did as she was told and waited. "Okay. Turn around."

What Judy saw nearly made her fall over. In front of her was a gold plated diamond necklace with a carrot shaped pendent covered in orange and green diamonds. Each diamond seemed to spark as it reflected the lights around them.

"Well?" Nick asked "Do you like it Carrots?"

"Like it? I love it! Nick this is amazing. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever se- did you steal it?" She suddenly asked.

The canine immediately defended himself. "What? No. I swear. I bought it today. I still have the receipt in case you wanted to return it." He said

"Return it? She asked "Why on Earth would I return such an amazing gift from a great friend?" She then gave him a hug, pressing her face against his chest.

Nick smiled back and began rubbing her head. "I'm glad you like it. I… I wanted to get something as beautiful as you." He confessed to her.

Judy looked up. Her bright purple eyes staring back at the green ones. She then buried her face into his chest again.

"I like you." she said, with her face still pressed against the fox's fur. Nick looked down at her.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." He replied to her.

A now nervous bunny gently pushed herself away from him. She cleared her throat, took a heavy breath, and repeated.

"I said I'm in love with you Nick Wilde."

* * *

 **So how did I do? Good? Bad? Let me know. Next chapter will be up hopefully within a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're what?" Nick asked, his mouth hung slightly ajar, his face getting red.

"I said I like you. I… I think you're attractive and… stuff." Judy said nervously, looking down at her foot, lightly tapping it. "Do you like me?" she mumbled.

"Ye- yeah of course. You're an amazing person. It's just… I didn't expect this to happen." He began rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not saying we shouldn't date. I'm just…I'm a predator and you're prey. Can we even make it work?"

Judy stopped tapping her foot and looked at the fox, "Of course it can work."She said to him, giving him a smile and then a hug. Nick knew his cute partner didn't mind if he was a predator, but he did.

He knew Judy wouldn't care what people think, however he did care. Could he put up with the negativity of his girlfriend being prey?

"What about what people say? I'm sure it'll be an uneasy sight and-"

"Nick." she said, rubbing the fur on his back "I don't care what they think. You shouldn't too. We've been friends for nine months. What difference would it make if we added some romance into the mix?"

"I… I don't know. I'm not good with receiving hateful comments. I just pretend they don't bother me. I love you, really I do Judy. It's just..., even though predator and prey live in harmony, no one ever saw the two in a romantic relationship. Surely it would be frowned upon and I don't think I'm ready for all the hate." He told her.

The female rabbit broke away from their hug. She looked into the canines eyes and saw the concern and fear in them. After finding out about Nick's emotional past she doesn't blame him for being worried. Getting picked on and bullied just because he was a fox who wanted to be friends with various prey didn't sit well with the other kids. Unfortunately he was stereotyped as a sly thief who had little to no concern for no one but himself, but Judy had confidence in him and she'll be right there giving him the motivation to not let others see that they got to him.

"If they do affect you, I'll be here to cheer you up." She told him. After looking into those beautiful green eyes, Judy locked her lips with Nick's. The kiss was unique. This was the first time either of them experienced a kiss, so both didn't exactly know how it should be done, but she must of been doing something right because she felt something poke her in the stomach. She looked down and noticed her kiss made Nick a little excited.

"Enjoying the kiss?" she asked giggling. Nick's face quickly turned into a tomato. He backed up and covered his genital area with his tail.

"Oh god, I… I'm so sorry." He said, almost pleading. "I need to go! I...um.. I have something to do." He tried to explain, but before he could run off to deal with his problem. Judy grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Nick, stop." The kind hearted officer said. Her grip was firm, but because of her size it would be easy for the large fox to shrug her off. However he just could not pull himself away from her. Instead Nick turned to her, keeping his face down, too embarrassed to look at the gray bunny.

"I know it was an accident. You couldn't help it and it's alright." she placed a paw on his lower chin, rubbing it gently. "If you want I- I can fix your problem?" she asked nervously. The orange fox looked her. A shy smile on his face.

"Th… thanks, but I would like to get you home, if you don't mind?" His gaze lower again. "I'm sorry" He choked, a tear escaped his eye.

"Oh, Nick." Judy quickly wrapped her arms around the male, giving him the tightest hug she could. She ignored the fox's hard member pressing against her as best she could, but it was tempting. What happened next was a real surprise to the female. Nick leaned in and gave the fluffball a lick on the cheek.

"Thank you, Judy. You sweet, caring bunny" He said. Now it was Judy's turn to take a step back, a expression of shock on her face. For a moment she was unsure what to do. _Should I. . . lick him back?_ She thought to herself but she disagreed to it, shaking her head.

Nick smiled at her action. He sometimes forgot how frail, and caring the rabbit can be. "Aww what's wrong, Carrots?" He pat her on the head "Can't take a compliment without freezing up?" He said jokingly. Remembering he was still holding the necklace, Nick decided to to put it onto his lover. Once it was on he grabbed her paw and started walking.

"Come on, Carrots." He said "Let's get you home."

As the two began walking Judy rested her head on Nick's side, both of them happy to finally share their feelings to one another.

* * *

 **Well that's it. I wanted to make this short and sweet. Hopefully I did. I do have plans for a multi chapter story but I'm still working on the plot... well it's more of a collection of stories revolving around Nick and Judy. I don't want to give to much away because I don't want anyone to steal it. Thanks for reading and I might continue this. I don't know yet. What do you guys think? Anyway have a great day.**


End file.
